Confession...
by Sd-Fan
Summary: After Kageyama was defeated,what did the gatekeepers do after that?Celebration? What has this got to do with Ukiya finally finding out his feelings towards a certain someone he loves?


Confession...  
  
Yeah,I know......This title is a little stupid.....but Oh well.....this is my first fic^^....so plzzz don't U flame me k!....  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately.....I DO NOT own the characters of gatekeepers.....(Oh!! I wish they were mine^^;....they're sooo cool!)  
  
(**blah blah blah**) means Im talking or giving a comment  
  
...../balh blah/ means what the characters are thinking  
  
*Blah blah* means the explanation for something....wateva it is...^^  
  
"Mabushii hizashi wo se ni....hashiridasu machi no naka ......" the opening song blasted on Ukiya's telly and he was just getting ready to watch his favourite anime,slam dunk (**Hey! That's a great show!ne?**)......Then, suddenly, the phone rang......  
  
Ukiya: "Moshi Moshi...."  
  
Kaoru: "Ah! Ukiya sempai! Are ya free now?"  
  
Ukiya: "umm......why do you ask?"  
  
Kaoru: "because you see,the GK gang are now planning on a celebration in the  
  
A.E.I.G.I.S headquarters for the defeat of the intruders and we hope you could  
  
come and join us in the discussion.... so...are you free??"  
  
/hmm........I really don't wanna miss this ep of slam dunk.....but....oh well....I can tape it and watch it later.....^^;....if I do have the time....../  
  
Ukiya: umm.....yeah.....Im free.....alright, the captain's comin down!  
  
Kaoru: Okie! Great! We'll be expecting ya!  
  
Ukiya: Yeah,ok,bye!  
  
Ukiya hung up the phone and went to get a tape to tape the episode......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the AEGIS headquarters.....  
  
Ukiya: Hi everyone!  
  
The gatekeepers: Hey! Welcome back!  
  
Bancho: Ukiya! Im so glad to see ya so lively once again!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AS tears rolled down Bancho's eyes once again.....^^;  
  
Ruriko: Oh Bancho......you never change do ya?  
  
Ukiya (in a silent voice...) : Rurippe......  
  
Ukiya had recalled what she had done when he was injured in his last battle with kageyama ......the tears.....the pain.....longing to bring him back once again......  
  
He had sense her very last energy that she had flowing into his body.....restoring his energy......healing him.....  
  
Then, at the hospital....he was finally fully healed and he could now walk....  
  
He knew he would have died if it wasn't for his rurippe......and then....  
  
and then....when he came out to the top of the building.....to meet the GKs,.....he tripped on something and...........  
  
Ukiya suddenly felt himself blushing ....his face so red that everyone suddenly stared at him.....wondering what was going on.....his face as red as fire.....  
  
/Oh no.....I actually....kissed Rurippe.....on...the lips......./  
  
Ukiya blushed again....  
  
Kaoru: Ukiya sempai?Are you alright?  
  
Ukiya: Huh??What??  
  
Ruriko: Omg......that guy must be dreaming again....haiz.....**Sweatdrop**  
  
Ukiya looked at everyone,blushing even more.....it was only now that he realised that everyone was looking at him,wondering what made him blush so much....  
  
Ukiya: er.....its.....its nothing!!! Erm......Lets carry on with the discussion!~  
  
Everyone: Hmmm.....okay....... /what was he thinking....?/  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
After a while...  
  
"Okay! So its set! To the beach for a picnic it is!" Feirin shouted once the decision was made...  
  
Ruriko: OK! If ya all are planning to go on a picnic.....I'll go get the necessary food for it  
  
ok? SO I guess I'll be heading to the supermarket now!^^ Bye guys!  
  
Everyone: bye!  
  
Ukiya: Hey,Rurippe! Wait for me!  
  
/Oh no.....what am I doing? Why do I feel this sudden urge to go and be alone with her all of a sudden?hmm.....well,no turning back now...I guess^^;)/  
  
Ruriko was shocked that Ukiya wanted to come along.Ukiya had always hated going shopping, but why did he wanna go with her? She was going to get foodstuff for the picnic from a supermarket, which was totally out of the question for Ukiya to even want to step into it.....  
  
Before she could say anything,he was already walking with her in line.....  
  
When they reached the supermart,it was already evening....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the supermarket....  
  
Ruriko: Hey,Ukiya,what do you think I should buy for the picnic?  
  
Ukiya: hmm.....maybe some chips and all that stuff^^  
  
Ukiya: I would looove that!  
  
Ruriko: Oh......hmmm....well.....ok  
  
Ukiya: Yeah....and maybe some sandwitches?  
  
Ruriko: OK!  
  
Both of them just kept looking out for any foodstuff that is relevant for a picnic.....until....suddenly.....Ukiya looked at Ruriko and he found himself unable to look away....../Oh my god.....she's so......beautiful.....I....can't........get my eyes off her....she looks just like a goddess......ah....I wish I could....hold....my rurripe...../  
  
Ukiya was lost at words to describe this wonderful and beautiful goddess just standing beside him......he could no longer understand his feelings....it was like.....he wanted her.....and he wanted to give her everything......everything that he was capable to give her.....even his life...  
  
Upon thinking that, he suddenly recalled how his heart ached when his rurripe was captured by Megumi and Kageyama......he was really desperate that time and he often blamed himself for not being able to protect her then......and he vowed to himself to never ever let that happen again!  
  
It was already getting dark when they came out of the supermart,hands full with bags of foodstuff for the picnic....  
  
Ukiya: Hey......Rurripe.....why don't we sit down and take a rest before going back?  
  
Ruriko: hmmm.....good idea....I'm beginning to feel tired ....^^;  
  
And so....the two sat down on a bench nearby to rest......now,as Ukiya looked at Ruriko,he could no longer try to keep the feelings inside him......he had try to figure things out when they were choosing the foodstuff in the supermart and he figured out that he actually liked her.....he loved her......and he was going to confessed it now as there might be no other better chance than this!  
  
Ukiya: Ano......Ruri....pe.....  
  
Ruriko: Yes?  
  
She looked at Ukiya......  
  
Ukiya:/Oh.......her eyes are so.....pure.....so beautiful......I've never notice my Rurripe had such sparkling and wonderful eyes...../  
  
Ruriko: ????what's wrong Ukiya? Didn't you have something to tell me?  
  
Ukiya: Err.....yeah.....you see....I've always adored you.....you have such a strong  
  
Character and .......  
  
Ruriko: ya?  
  
Ukiya paused for a moment.....nervous...  
  
Ukiya: And.....I just wanna say that.......I LOVE YOU....  
  
Ukiya was now blushing......even redder than it was before  
  
Ruriko: ano.....I ......I do ......love you too...I......I....  
  
Suddenly,they found themselves speechless......and they no longer knew what to say to each other......  
  
Ukiya suddenly got up, going closer to Ruriko,and soon....their faces was only about a few centimeters apart...  
  
Ukiya:.....May I.....kiss ya?  
  
Ruriko said nothing....but just nodded gently in return as a sign as approval...  
  
Ukiya went closer to her,and soon....their lips met.....their very first kiss!  
  
In the beginning,they were shy and they didn't really know what to do....but eventually, the kiss became a really passionate one.....  
  
Then,slowly,their lips parted....  
  
Ruriko: Ukiya no Baka!Did you know how long I have waited for you to say those words  
  
To me??  
  
Ukiya: Huh.....what words?  
  
Ukiya pretended not to know....he liked making his Rurripe agitated....as she was always so cute when she gets angry^^  
  
Ruriko: Baaaka!!!  
  
Ukiya: Yeah.....that's what I love to see....you're so cue when you're angry...Rurripe...  
  
Ruriko: ......  
  
Ukiya: Aishteru.....Rurripe.....I love you......  
  
Ruriko blushed again.....  
  
Ruriko: Oh....Ummm.....I guess we better head back to the headquarters...it's  
  
Getting late.....we gotta hurry...  
  
Ukiya: Haiz....well....ok.....anything you say....my love.....  
  
Ruriko: Ukiya.....  
  
Ukiya: Call me Shun.....is that clear?  
  
Ruriko: Um...okay.....Shun.....Umm.....Let's get going  
  
They stood up and got ready to get back to headquarters.....suddenly,Ruriko felt Ukiya's arms tighten around her waist,holding her closer to him....  
  
Ukiya: Love ya......and you'll never know how much I do....and rest assure I'm gonna  
  
Provide you with more love then ever from this day on.....  
  
Ukiya then took hold of her hand and they walked back to the headquarters.....holding each other's hands......feeling each other's presence.....happy to know that they had found each other's true feelings at last....  
  
(**Well,this is the end^^Hope ya like it.....it's a bit crappy in this first fic and I hope my fics will improve over time^^......PLzzzz review my fic...thanks 4 readin!**) 


End file.
